Transformers Prime: Dark Wings
by Chayse-man
Summary: An AU retelling of the TFP series thus far, featuring a re-envisioned Starscream, a psychotic unknown brother, and a dark and grittier tone. A big shout of to Sakiko of Soleana for helping me with this, and of course, please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! I have wanted to write a TFP fic for quite some time, so I figured why not? WARNING: This story will be set in a dark and gritty AU of the current series, Starscream's appearance has changed, as has his personality, and it will follow the season, but with AU elements. As for why I changed Screamer's appearance and personality, I envision him as a different type of Decepticon, and that's what I'm going to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Two cybertronian mechs sat trembling in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of hospital room, strapped down to their berths, EKG-like machines beeping quietly, reminding the mechs that they were still alive. One bore a grey paint scheme, with dark blue accents, the other, a red paint scheme, with yellow accents. Both had dark purple insignia's upon their chests.  
Decepticons.

"Spark-Wheel!" Whispered the red and yellow mech.

"Y-y-yeah?" stammered Spark-Wheel.

"We need to-" He was cut off as the sound of claws scraping along the metallic floor neared. Both mechs turned their helms toward the open doorway and weak whimpers escaped from both of them.

Inside the doorway, was their captor. The mech was an imposing figure. Everything about him screamed menacing, Pitch-Black in color, grey accents, tall, bulky frame, long menacing, retractable claws extending from the long digits upon his servos, a digitigrade leg structure, peds with four claws, two in the front, two in the back. A hood-like appendage covered the top half of his facial plating, a silver mouth-plate covering the lower. He seemed to be a seeker of some sort, with two wing-like appendages crossing across his chest, with two thrusters upon his back.

The pitch-black mech slowly strode around the two smaller mechs, like an predator would with it's prey. He let out an eerie hiss as he finally stopped directly in front of his "prey".

"We've told you everything we know!" Whimpered the red and yellow mech. "Please! We don't know where he is, that was highly classified. So just let us go!" The pitch-black mech turned his helm towards the red and yellow mech before leaning closer towards him. Their was a sudden hiss as the mech's mouth plate slid out of view, revealing a mouth filled with razor sharp denta.

The pitch-black mech let out a fearsome growl, then rapidly extended his arm, grasping the red and yellow mech's neck in his servo, tearing the mech from his restraints. Then, with ease, lifted the mech straight into the air. The smaller mech struggled in vain to escape the pitch-black mech's grip, pulling at his captor's digits and kicking his peds in a desperate bid for freedom.

Spark-Wheel watched in horror as the mech extended his claws, and thrust his servo directly through the spark chamber of his fellow Decepticon. The red and yellow Decepticon's optics flickered as his whole frame went limp. In another swift motion, the pitch-black mech yanked his arm back, revealing the deceased Decepticon's spark chamber in his Energon-drenched servo.

The mech then tossed the lifeless frame aside, and promptly crushed the spark chamber, then casually licked the Energon from his digits. The mech soon noticed Spark-Wheel's horrified expression, and responded with a sadistic smirk, before contorting his lips into a sneer, and moving towards Spark-Wheel, claws extended.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Shouted Spark-Wheel, pulling at his restrains, in attempt to free himself and flee from the advancing mech, who in turn stopped in his tracks. Spark-Wheel then lifted his helm to see the mech standing above him, with an expression that said one thing:

"_Speak."_

"He wasn't lying when he said he didn't know where your brother was." Began the trembling mech. "But I do, if you release me, I can transmit the information to your gauntlet.

The pitch-black mech's expression softened slightly as he pressed a button upon the berth, releasing the captive. Spark-Wheel continued.

"A few joors ago, Soundwave and your brother had discovered the location of the Autobot leader and his team. I overheard most of the conversation. I don't know the name of the planet, but I do know its location." With trembling servos, Spark-Wheel then opened a small computer gauntlet upon his wrist, pressing a few buttons. Within seconds, the pitch-black mech's wrist gauntlet beeped.

The pitch-black mech gazed upon his gauntlet, then turned his gaze back towards Spark-Wheel. He was contemplating something. The mech turned his back towards Spark-Wheel, and began pacing. Suddenly, the mech clutched his helm, and crashed into one of the machines, and began swatting himself alongside his processor, before grabbing his helm with both servos and flailing about the room, before dropping to one knee, and allowing his servos to drop.

Spark-Wheel saw this as an opportunity, and immediately rose to his peds and sprinted out through the doorway, bolting down the hallway. Before he could get to far, however, he heard a loud boom, before feeling a terrible pain in his lower torso. He looked down to see a large hole where the majority of his lower body should have been. Slowly, he fell to his knees, and keeled over.

Before his optics went dim, he saw the pitch-black mech standing over him, a sadistic grin plastered upon his facial plating, his right servo replaced with the four smoking barrels of a type-4 scattershot blaster.

"Do you fear the dark?"

* * *

The pitch-black mech stood over his newest victim, converting his scattershot blaster back into a servo, then made his way to the nearest exit. As he passed through the blasted open doorway, he flipped open his gauntlet, allowing a holographic image to show. The image was a spherical object. Pressing a few buttons, the image began to rotate, as cybertronian text flowed beneath it. The mech's lips twitched into a small grin as a small cylinder slid out of his gauntlet. Without missing a beat, the mech flipped open the cap, and pressed the button within.

Within moments, the entire building behind him exploded with an unrelenting force. As flames and debris rained down around him, the mech let out a sick chuckle.

"Earth…"

* * *

A blue motorcycle screamed down the barren highway, leaving only dust and open road behind it.

"I don't know what to tell you, Cliff." Spoke a feminine voice aboard the cycle. "We're all alone down here."

Miles away, a red muscle-car roared down the highway, passing telephone pole after telephone pole.

"Not really," Said a male voice inside the vehicle.

"_What do you mean?"_ Spoke the female through a radio piece.

"I got you." Chuckled Cliff.

"_Always the charmer,"_ laughed the female, _"Aren't you Cliffjumper?"_

"Well Arcee," laughed Cliffjumper, "I try."

* * *

Several purple cybertronians smashed into a wall, slumping onto one another. These cybertronians, called Eradicons, all looked very similar, and made up the bulk of the Decepticon army. Though they looked the same, they had their own thoughts and personalities, making them much more than mindless clones.

Seeing several of their comrades being thrashed, three more Eradicons rushed into the room, attacking their comrades' attacker. Their attacker, was a mech with a silver color scheme, with red accents. He had an average sized frame, with two wing-like appendages protruding from his back, long legs, with sharp knee joints, blocked shaped peds, with two toe-like points protruding from the back of his heels for support, long and well-built arms with two missiles mounted on both forearms, long digits with sharp claws at their tips. He had a pointed chin, a red crest upon the top of his helm, and two red orbital ridges above two crimson colored optics. He also had a red Decepticon insignia upon his chest plate.

The silver cybertronian turned his attention towards the advancing Eradicons, and adopted a fighting stance. The first Eradicon rushed the silver mech, who in turn, side-stepped the Eradicon. The silver mech then grasped one of the Eradicon's arms, then thrust his palm forward, breaking the Eradicon's arm at the joint.

The Eradicon staggered backwards, but before he could let out a wail of pain, the silver mech leaned to his right, and swung his left ped, connecting with the Eradicon's helm with a devastating force.

As the first Eradicon dropped, the second took his opportunity to blindside the silver mech, who then swung his right elbow, bashing the Eradicon across his facial plating. With the second Eradicon staggering, the third switched his servo to a blaster, and took aim.

Thinking quickly, the silver mech dove to the side as red bolts of Energon screeched past him. The silver mech then aimed his right arm towards the Eradicon, and fired one of his four mounted rockets. The rocket hit the Eradicon directly in his chest plating, sending him soaring across the room and against the wall, where he then slid to the floor, his entire frame now limp.

The silver mech then stood up straight, and made his way to the exit, as the sound of footfalls neared him. The silver mech then dodged the incoming punch from the second Eradicon, grabbed it by it's helm, then drove his knee directly into the Eradicon's facial plating. The Eradicon twitched violently, before going limp.

With a grunt, the silver mech than yanked his pointed knee joint out of the Eradicon's helm, allowing it's frame to drop to the ground with a thud. Before the mech could leave, another mech entered the room. This one had a dark purple color scheme, was short, with thin arms, digitigrade legs, clawed feet, and a triangle shaped helm with multiple crests protruding from his helm. His face however, was what stood out the most. It was a screen, with numerous images and texts upon its surface.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Spoke the mech. The purple mech said nothing, just cleared his screen-visor, before playing a recording.

"_I don't know what to tell you, Cliff. We're all alone down here."_

"_Not really. I got you."_

The silver mech raised his hand, and Soundwave paused the recording.

"I knew they would turn up eventually." Said the mech with a smirk. "I think it's time Cliffjumper and I settled an old score." Soundwave did nothing but stare at the silver mech, whose smirk turned into a malicious grin.

"Find them."

* * *

Two Eradicons dragged an unconscious mech through the hallways of the Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis. The mech had a red color scheme, with two horns protruding from the sides of his helm.

"So what do we tell the Commander?" spoke one of the Eradicons.

"That we could only get this one." Said the other. "The other one, Arcee, was nowhere to be found."

"I guess the Commander will just have to make due with this mech." Said the first. "What's his name again?"

"Cliffjumper." Replied the second. "He's one of Prime's toughest soldiers."

"I'll say." Quipped the first. "It took damn near a dozen of us to just knock him out. What's the Commander want with him anyways?"

"You don't know?" Asked the second. The first Eradicon shook his helm. "Well a several Deca-Cycles ago, the Commander and Cliffjumper battled one another, it was when the commander first arrived on earth. Anyways, the two engaged in one nasty bout, with no clear winner, that is, until the Autobot, Arcee, showed up. The Commander was outnumbered, but he still managed to rip off Arcee's arm and just began beating the living scrap out of the two, before the Autobot scout, Bumblebee, joined the fray. While the Commander was distracted by Bumblebee, Cliffjumper blasted one of the Commander's arms, causing tow of his rockets to explode, and sever his forearm off. The Commander, was severely outnumbered, and was forced to retreat. Ever since, he has vowed to finish what he and Cliffjumper started."

"Wow." Replied the first.

"It was an impressive display of combat prowess by the Commander." Quipped the second.

"I'll say." Replied the first as the duo came upon a large door, which slid open, reveling the Nemesis' control center, and a large monitor broadcasting the earth from space.

As the duo dragged Cliffjumper along the walkway, he began to stir.

"Huh?" he groaned, gazing around. "I'm on the Nemesis?"

"Right you are." Rasped a voice from the shadows. "I believe it to be a fine place to finish what we started, don't you?"

"Who-wait…" spoke Cliffjumper as a light switched on, revealing the silver mech standing before the central console. He had his back to the Autobot, but Cliffjumper would know that mech from anywhere.

"Hello," growled Cliffjumper, "Starscream." The silver mech then turned to face the Autobot.

"Hello, Cliffjumper."

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think? I like it, and i hope you do too. Until next time,**

**Cheers,  
Chayse-man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hiya Guys! Here's another for ya! Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello Starscream." Growled Cliffjumper. Starscream bowed.

"How long has it been, Cliffjumper? A deca-cycle? Two? Oh frag, I just can't remember." Smirked Starscream.

"Seven deca-cycles, three joors, two orbital-cycles, several cycles." Said Cliffjumper with a smirk of his own. "It's hard to forget the very moment we blasted your arm to scrap." Starscream's expression instantly changed, and his lips curled into a sneer, then back to a smirk.

"I'd imagine so, especially since I wasn't the only one who lost a limb. Tell me, how is the lovely Arcee as of lately?"

"You stay away from her!" Snarled Cliffjumper, struggling to escape the grip of his Eradicon escorts. "You lay a single digit on her, and I'll personally rip out your spark with my bare servos!" Cliffjumper sat fuming, waiting for the seeker 's next remark, hoping it instilled some sort of fear. Instead, the Decepticon commander tilted his helm back, and let out a cackle.

"You're angry." Smiled Starscream. "Good, you're going to need that rage, very shortly."

"I'm gonna kill you Starscream." Snarled Cliffjumper.

"You'll get your chance." Retorted Starscream, turning his attention to the two Eradicons. "Take him to the sparring chamber, and wait for further orders." The Eradicons nodded, and lifted the Autobot to his peds, then proceeded to drag him out of the command center.

* * *

A dozen Eradicons fired their blasters towards a blue and pink cybertronian blur, hoping to clip their target. Their target, however, was very fast. The small cybertronian femme was weaving through the blaster fire, narrowly missing each shot, attempting to find cover inside the drainage canal she had recklessly leapt into moments ago. What made it even worse, she had brought a human along with her. Diving to the side, she placed two digits to her crested helm.

"This is Arcee! I'm under deep Decepticon fire and need back-up!"

"This is Bulkhead," said a male voice, "Hold tight, 'Cee, I'm on my way!"

"I'll hold out as long as I can," said Arcee as another blast hit right above her head, "Scrap! Bulkhead, get the frag over here!" Before Bulkhead could reply, Arcee heard a few beeps in her communicator, and the sound of a nearing vehicle.

"Bout time!" She smirked as a yellow muscle-car with black stripes drove over the edge of the quarry, transforming in mid air, revealing a short, bulky cybertronian.

"_Did someone request some back-up?"_ Beeped the yellow cybertronian, switching his servos to blasters and turning them on the Eradicons.

"Oh for Primus' sake!" Snapped Arcee as she trained her blasters on the Eradicons as well. "Just shoot them, Bumblebee!" Bumblebee beeped a quick "can do", then proceeded to fire his weapons at the confounded Eradicons, dropping three, before advancing forward. Arcee followed suit, dropping two Eradicons, before switching her blasters back into servos and charging the remaining Decepticons.

Letting out a battle cry, Arcee leapt into the air, spinning her frame and swinging her left ped, cracking the nearest Eradicon directly in it's helm, before landing and thrusting her palm forward, smashing the Eradicon in the back, sending him tumbling into two more of his comrades.

Glancing aside, she saw two more Eradicons advancing towards her, blasters drawn. Before she could defend herself, a yellow and black blur crashed into her opponents.

"_Can't let you have all the fun, can I?"_ Beeped Bumblebee. Arcee rolled her optics, as the two previously downed Eradicons rose to their peds, their sights set on Arcee, who adopted a fighting stance, and released her forearm blades, then charged. The two Eradicons followed suit, and the three clashed, then passed by one another. The Eradicons stumbled forward, before collapsing to the ground. Arcee retracted her blades, then turned to face her downed opponents, before glancing forward.

Bumblebee, was currently locked in a servo-to-servo melee with two of the remaining four Eradicons, brutally dismantling one of them with a two punch, one roundhouse combo, before tossing the next aside. The Eradicon slid across the Dessert landscape, before stopping at the feet of his two remaining comrades, who helped him to his peds.

"Three against two." Said Arcee in monotone. "Not exactly fair."

"_We've faced worse odds before." _Beeped Bumblebee, training his blasters upon the remaining Eradicons.

"I never said it wasn't fair for us." Smirked Arcee as she too, trained her blasters upon the Eradicons.

* * *

Sixteen-year old Jack Darby gazed in shock as an epic battle raged before him. Just minutes ago, he had gotten off of work and was on his way home, when he spotted a gorgeous motorcycle. Thinking he was alone, he mounted the bike and spoke to it, that is, until two girls from his school caught him. Fortunately, the bike sped off. Unfortunately, the bike was actually a giant robot, who was being chased by two black and purple sports cars. He thought the ordeal was over when the robot let him go, warning him to never speak of her to anyone, but his hopes were short lived when the cars found the duo again.

Now he was watching the bike/robot thing, along with a car/robot fighting several other car/robots. Unknown to him, however, he was not alone in watching the carnage.

Twelve-year old Raf Esquivel stood atop the canal, watching the battle attentively. Eventually, his gaze wandered towards another human, a lanky teenage boy with dark black hair.

"Hey!" He shouted, causing the teen to gaze up at him. "Up here!" Raf then motioned towards a nearby built-in ladder, and the teen followed, not knowing they had been spotted by one of the purple robots.

The teen finally reached the top, before turning behind him to notice the purple robot making his way towards the two.

"H-h-hey, kid?" stammered the teen.

"Yeah?" Asked Raf.

"I think we should go." Raf nodded, and followed the teen as they sprinted away from the robot battleground.

* * *

"Told you it was unfair for them." Smirked Arcee, gazing back at Bumblebee.

"_Never disagreed with you."_ Beeped Bumblebee, _"Wait up, I only count two of these guys."_

"You're right…" Said Arcee, turning back towards the two lifeless frames. "Where is the third…oh scrap!" She had forgotten about the human she had brought with her. Frantically, she turned around, scanning the area for any trace of the human. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him running away, but gasped when she saw the third Eradicon giving chase.

"Bee!" She said, pointing to the Eradicon.

"_On it!" _Beeped Bumblebee, aiming his blaster, firing a single shot, which caught the Eradicon in the center of his back, dropping him.

"Nice shot." Commented Arcee.

"_Thanks." _Chirped Bumblebee happily.

"We should probably head back to base." Said Arcee, placing two of her digits to her helm. "Ratchet, this is Arcee. Bumblebee and I need a ground bridge, ASAP."

"I read you Arcee." Said a male voice in her communicator. "Standby." Within moments, a green swirling mass appeared in front of the two cybertronians.

"_After you."_ Beeped Bumblebee, bowing slightly. Arcee gave a huff, and rolled her optics before entering the swirling green mass, Bumblebee in tow.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee made their way through the opposite end of the swirling green mass, now inside an abandoned missile silo, approaching a red and white mech stationed at a command console, back to the two cybertronians.

"Ratchet." Said Arcee with a nod.

"Arcee." Replied Ratchet without turning to face his two comrades. "Optimus wishes to speak with you two."

"Over what?" Asked the blue femme.

"What do you suppose?" Asked Ratchet in an irritated tone. "He will be with you shortly."

"Fine." Replied Arcee with a huff. She was about to ask when Optimus would be returning, but the sound of a nearing vehicle caused her to remain silent.

Ratchet turned to face the duo as the sound of a large vehicle rumbled through the tunnel entrance. Soon, a red and blue semi-truck pulled into the base, parking directly in front of the trio, transforming to reveal a cybertronian mech. He had a large, bulky frame, block shaped peds, a blue helm, with a large crest, piercing blue optics, and a red insignia upon his shoulders. He was none other than the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime.

"Autobots." He greeted with a nod.

"Sir." Came the reply from the three cybertronians. The large cybertronian turned his gaze towards both Arcee and Bumblebee.

"I would like to have a word with you two." He said sternly.

"So Ratchet tells us." Replied Arcee sarcastically. Before Ratchet could retort, a sudden beeping noise was heard from behind him.

"Uh guys?" Came a male voice.

"Speak, Bulkhead." Commanded Optimus.

"Um, well, you know how you sent me out here to assist Cliff?"

"_Like he needs any assistance." _Thought Arcee with a smirk, awaiting the inevitable news that all Eradicons were scrapped, and Cliff's witty remarks.

"Well he ain't here." Came Bulkhead's voice over the communicator.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arcee, stepping forward, her tone laced with concern.

"There's nobody here! I mean, there's a couple bits and pieces of con laying around, but there's no sign of Cliff." Was Bulkhead's reply.

"No…" Muttered Arcee.

"No need to worry too much," began Ratchet, "Cliffjumper's life signal is still active.

"Bulkhead, return to base." Ordered Prime. "We will think of our next move when you arrive."

"Understood."

Optimus then turned to Arcee.

"I understand you are worried, Arcee. But right now is not the time to be emotionally compromised. I need you to explain what happened out there." Arcee stared at the floor, then looked at her superior.

"I-I-I was patrolling the highways, like you said, until I entered Jasper. Then I just parked at some fast food restaurant, that's when I last heard from Cliff. Then some human started talking to me, then climbed on me, and then a few 'Cons showed up, and I just acted."

"What do you mean?" Asked Optimus.

"I forgot the human was there, and I took off with him. I let him off when I thought the 'Cons were gone, but I was wrong. I had to act and well…"

"You revealed our existence to the human.?" Said Optimus, finishing her sentence for her.

"Well actually it was two…" Mumbled Arcee. Optimus stood silent for a moment, then looked upon his troops.

"Arcee," He began, "Though you did act impulsively, I believe your actions protected the lives of these humans. But, now that they know of our existence, we must guard them on a regular basis, for their own safety." Before Arcee and Bumblebee could voice their opinions, a voice boomed from one of the monitors.

"Prime!" Shouted a male voice.

"Yes, Agent Fowler?" Asked Optimus, stepping towards the monitor.

"You owe me an explanation, big time! We're gonna have a little talk when I get there." Shouted Agent Fowler through the communicator.

"Of course, Agent Fowler." Agreed Optimus. "When will you be arriving?"

"Now." Replied an African-American man in either his late thirties to early forties. "Prime, explain to me why I have massive reports and complaints about odd vehicles speeding throughout Jasper? Or the explosions in the quarry?" Prime turned and gazed upon his troops.

"Agent Fowler," he began, before being interrupted.

"Save it, Prime." Snapped Fowler, "I want to know one thing."

"Yes?"

"Are the 'Cons back?" The Autobots exchanged looks with one another, as a green all-terrain truck entered through the tunnel entrance, transforming to reveal a large cybertronian. The green cybertronian gazed at his comrades.

"So I'm gonna guess we haven't an idea what to do next?" He asked.

"No, Bulkhead. We do not." Replied Optimus. "Agent Fowler, we have solid proof that the Decepticons have returned, but we do not know for what purpose. My Autobots and I will do what we can to handle the situation."

"I don't think so." Growled Fowler. "Once the Pentagon hears about this, they'll wake up and send the cavalry. We'll blast those 'Cons from existence."

"With all due respect," Began Optimus, "We Autobots are the only ones who can defeat the Decepticons. Allow us to prove that fact."

"I doubt it." Huffed Fowler. "But you got one chance Prime. One." With that, the Agent turned toward the elevator and departed.

"Sheesh." Spoke Bulkhead. "He's got bearings…for a human."

* * *

Cliffjumper towered above the downed Eradicons. Once they had entered the sparring chamber, he had easily managed to free himself and dispatch his captors. He was now currently looking for a way off this Primus-forsaken ship. He had begun to examine his surroundings when the sparring chamber door opened, revealing the Decepticon Commander.

"Well done, Cliffjumper." He said, clapping his servos mockingly. "It seems not even a platoon of Eradicons can keep you down for long."

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of, Starscream." Spat Cliffjumper. "Now, I'm gonna do the same thing to you."

"I have no doubt you'll try." Laughed Starscream. "But, as you can see, I am no simple Eradicon. I am the Decepticon Second-In-Command! A position I was not simply given."

"Would you just shut the frag up?" Snapped Cliffjumper, as he and Starscream began to circle each other. "The only thing bigger than your ego, is your mouth. And I plan to shut it. Permanently." Starscream's smirk faded, and a sneer replaced it.

"Well then, Cliffjumper!" Spat Starscream, "Allow me to demonstrate why it will not be ME getting off-lined today, but YOU!" The two mech's glared daggers at one another, neither of them blinking, as Starscream scraped his claws alongside the wall, and Cliffjumper rolled his shoulders, and cracked his digits. Neither of the two seemed to notice that Soundwave had entered the room and was now standing, about to watch the battle unfold.

Suddenly, both mechs stopped pacing, and Starscream let out a battle cry, charging with his claws extended and ready to strike, while Cliffjumper let out a battle cry as well, and charged toward his opponent, servos clenched and ready to smash.

* * *

_Twenty-four hours later…_

Jack Darby had just finished school, and was about to leave when he caught sight of a familiar spiky-haired twelve-year old.

"Hey Raf!" He called out. The young boy turned his attention to Jack, smiled, then waved.

"Hey Jack!" He greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"Not much, bud." Replied Jack. "Hey listen, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh…"

"Look, what we saw yesterday, was messed up." Began Jack, "It's best we never speak of it again, OK?"

"OK." Answered Raf.

"Good," Began Jack again, "I think it's best we just move past this and get on with our lives. Deal?"

"Deal." Replied Raf, "So how was your day?" Raf didn't get an answer, and moved his gaze where Jack's was. Then he gasped.

In the school parking lot, were the two robots from yesterday, now in vehicle form. There was no mistaking it, one was a blue motorcycle, with pink accents. The other, was a yellow muscle-car with black racing stripes.

"No…no…no…." Muttered Jack as he took off down the sidewalk, disappearing into a nearby alleyway. The bike followed in pursuit, leaving Raf with the muscle-car.

"_Don't worry,"_ Beeped the car, **"**_We're not here to hurt you. You just need to come with us."_ With that, the passenger side door of the car opened up, and Raf tentatively stepped forward.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Asked Raf, "And how can I understand you?"

"_Why would we want to hurt you?"_ Beeped the car, _"As for understanding me, well, I'm not sure. Now come on."_

"Okay,,," Said Raf as he stepped inside the car. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted this car…robot…thing…

"_Buckle up!"_ Beeped the car. Raf obeyed, and within moments, the car backed up, then sped off.

* * *

"What are you?" Muttered Jack as the blue motorcycle cautiously neared him.

"No one to fear," Came a feminine voice, "Now get on."

"Uh, can't I just go home?" asked Jack. The bike then transformed to it's humanoid form.

"No, you can't." She said sternly.

"Look I get it." Said Jack backing up, "The first rule of robot fight club, is you don't talk about robot fight club. I won't say a thing."

"That's not the problem." Interjected the robot. "The problem is, you are in mortal danger because you are one of the few humans who knows of our existence, so in order to save your hide, you need to come with me!"

Jack was about to answer, when a shrill girl's voice caused both Jack and the robot to glance to the right.

"DUDE!" She shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Go with!"

The robot sighed.

"Scrap."

* * *

Arcee groaned as she pulled into the center of the silo, allowing the human male, Jack, and the newest VIP, a young Asian Girl by the name of Miko.

"Three?" Asked Ratchet, raising an orbital ridge.

"Don't ask." Was the deadpanned reply.

"Wow!" Shouted Miko, "This place is totally rad!"

Ratchet groaned. It was going to be a long day with these humans. He had actively voiced his disapproval of Optimus' plan to bring the humans into the base, ineffectively arguing that they may accidentally "squish" the native species. Optimus had then calmly suggested that they "watch their step".

As he went back to work on the main console, Optimus' footfalls echoed throughout the base.

Within moments, the human children had begun bombarding him with questions, in which he took the time to answer and introduce himself, as well as the rest of the Autobots.

Ratchet was busy at the control terminal when a sudden beeping noise caught his attention.

"Oh no…" He gasped.

"What is it, old friend?" asked Optimus.

"Is it Cliff?" questioned Arcee, her optics full of hope.

"I'm afraid it is…" Muttered Ratchet.

"What do you mean?" asked Arcee.

"Cliffjumper's life signal…" He began, "Has just gone offline."

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Yay? Nay? Lemme know! Till next time,**

**Cheers, Chayse-man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hiya**** guys! Been a little bit, but I gots another chappie for ya's! Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

_Autobot Outpost Omega One  
__Thirty Earth minutes later_

"Autobots," spoke Optimus, gazing at his soldiers, each with a solemn look upon their facial plating, "Cliffjumper's demise means we are the remaining few Autobots upon this planet." Arcee closed her optics, fighting back tears as she rubbed her left arm with her right servo.

"And as such," continued Optimus, "It also means we are the best line of defense against the Decepticons. With their return, I fear that Megatron cannot be far behind them."

Suddenly, Arcee turned and retreated back into the base. Bumblebee turned to follow, but soon felt a large servo on his shoulder.

"It would be wise to let Arcee have some privacy." Said Optimus. Bumblebee nodded, and turned towards his leader.

"_What do we do now?"_ Beeped the scout.

"We wait." Replied Optimus.

"For what?" Asked Bulkhead.

"The Decepticons to make their next move."

* * *

_Somewhere outside the Earth's atmosphere  
Ten Earth minutes later_

A large circular object hovered in space, completely lifeless. Suddenly, a bright, swirling, green and blue vortex appeared, and a single cybertronian jet emerged, transforming within moments.

The cybertronian was a mech, large and bulky, with pointed shoulders, large forearms, and a large fusion cannon mounted on it's right arm. The mech was silver in color, with a purple insignia upon his chest plate, with a flat helm, piercing red optics, and sharp pointy denta. This mech, was none other than the Decepticon leader. Megatron.

"Decepticons!" He roared, mouth pulling into a wicked grin. "I have returned."

_The Nemesis23 Earth Earlier_

A lone Eradicon, Designated "5T-3V3", walked through the large halls of the Nemesis. It was his patrol rotation, and unfortunately, his patrol partner was K.I.A. So, until a new patrol partner was given, he had no choice but to go on his rotation alone.

He was about to turn left and proceed to the barracks, when a sudden explosion caught his attention. Switching his servo to blaster mode, he quickly made his way towards the source of the commotion. When another explosion caused the halls to rumble, he quickened his pace to a sprint.

Rounding a corner, he was caught off guard as yet another explosion caused the ship to rumble, which made him stumble. However, he quickly regained his footing, and sprinted off again. He soon found his destination, a room completely sealed off.

"_The sparring chamber…" _Thought the Eradicon, now making his way to the observation room above the chamber.

Once there, he found several of his fellow Eradicons gazing through the large window. Pushing and shoving his way through them, he gazed down upon the battle that was unfolding beneath him.

The combatants were none other than Starscream, and the Autobot prisoner, Cliffjumper.

"How long have they been at it?" He asked, turning his helm towards the Eradicon on his left.

"Almost a full Orbital-Cycle." Replied the other Eradicon.

5T-3V3 turned his helm back towards the fight, astounded.

"_Almost a full Orbital-Cycle?"_ Thought the Eradicon. _"That's ridiculous." _He had heard of two powerful mechs clashing for cycles at a time, sometimes even longer, but never a full Orbital-Cycle. This must have been one hell of a fight.

5T-3V3 quickly realized that the mech's lips were moving, but no sound was coming from either. Quickly, he flipped a small switch upon the control panel.

"-try, Screamy," mocked Cliffjumper, "But you're gonna have to do better than that!" Cliffjumper then charged the silver Cybertronian, who quickly dodged the red Mech, leaping forward and landing upon his palms, then using his momentum to flip himself forward.

"Oh trust me," hissed Starscream. "I will." Starscream then leapt towards Cliffjumper, twisting his frame through the air, swinging his left ped at the red mech's helm.

Cliffjumper, already a step ahead, ducked the incoming foot, then quickly spun around, curling his digits into a tight fist, and swung his left servo, connecting directly upon Starscream's helm, sending the silver mech sliding backwards.

Regaining his composure, Starscream thrust his claws deep into the floor, halting his backwards slide.

"Still have that wicked left hook, I see." He growled, rubbing the area where the fist had connected.

"Yeah," growled Cliffjumper, "And there is a helluva lot more where that came from!" Cliffjumper then charged the silver mech again, who simply sidestepped the red cybertronian, then cocked his right elbow, then sent it crashing into the back of Cliffjumper's helm, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Good." Smirked Starscream. "I was almost certain you had lost your edge."

"I'll show you edge!" Snapped Cliffjumper, who then quickly preformed a combat roll to Starscream's left, leaping upwards, then preformed his own twist kick. Starscream ducked the kick, performing a spinning left back-hand, to which Cliffjumper ducked and countered with a powerful over-hand right, to which Starscream dodged by leaning backwards, then opened both servos, extending his digits wide, then slammed both his palms into Cliffjumper's helm.

Cliffjumper, now dazed, attempted to throw a quick right jab, to which Starscream blocked, then leaned backwards, winding up his left leg, sent it ripping through the air towards Cliffjumper's midsection, connecting with devastating force.

The kick sent Cliffjumper staggering backwards, clutching his midsection. In his stupor, he wasn't fast enough to see Starscream sprint towards him. With unrelenting speed, Starscream unleashed a flurry of quick jabs, pelting Cliffjumper's helm, then throwing a devastating jab into Cliff's alreadyseverely damaged midsection, dropping him to his knees. Without missing a beat, Starscream closed both servos together, raised them high, then brought them down upon the back of Cliff's helm.

Cliff, now sprawled upon the floor, was defenseless as Starscream's ped crashed into his side, sending him sliding across the floor.

"I must say, Cliffjumper," taunted Starscream, slowly making his way to his downed foe, "I expected much more of a fight out of you than this. I hope Arcee puts up more of a fight than you. Perhaps I might let her live…to be my _pet."_

Hearing Starscream's words caused Cliffjumper's optics to flash open. With a terrifying roar, he rose to his feet, and charged Starscream again. This time, his right hook connected, sending Starscream reeling. Seeing an opportunity, Cliff then drove his right knee into Starscream's midsection, then performed a devastating uppercut, once again causing Starscream to stagger. Cliffjumper than leapt forward, bring both of his peds close to him, before releasing them, performing a powerful dropkick, sending Starscream flying across the Sparring chamber.

Starscream crashed against the wall behind him, then slid down upon the floor. Once regained his bearings, he could see his opponent charging yet again. Thinking quickly, he raised his right arm forward, aiming his last rocket at the raging blur of red cybertronian fury.

"Choke on this, Cliffjumper!" Snarled Starscream as he fired the rocket. To his surprise, Cliffjumper leapt over the rocket head-first, landing and performing another combat roll.

"Choke on _THIS_!" He snarled as he landed another devastating left uppercut, bringing the silver mech to his feet. Cliffjumper then threw a right jab, connecting with Starscream's chest plating, then grabbed the silver mech, hoisting him high into the air, then quickly grabbed Starscream's peds, then swung him in a circular motion, before letting go and hurling the Decepticon commander across the Sparring Chamber.

Starscream landed with a violent crash, but still managed to shakily rise to his peds, turning his helm to see the red mech flying towards him as Cliffjumper landed a wicked overhand right to his helm. Starscream let out a grunt as he fell upon the chamber floor.

"Oh no." Snarled Cliffjumper, "You don't get off that easily." With a grunt, Cliffjumper hoisted the silver mech to his peds, and slammed him into the wall behind him. Raising his fist high, Cliffjumper let out a ferocious war-cry, but before he could strike Starscream, he felt a searing pain in his right side. Gazing down, he saw Starscream's claws embedded deep into his side, and the gallons of Energon spilling out of the wound. Cliffjumper than staggered backwards, placing his servo over his wound.

"A valiant effort, Cliffjumper," hissed Starscream, stomping towards his opponent, claws dripping with Energon, "But not valiant enough!" With a snarl, Starscream thrust his right servo through Cliffjumper's spark chamber, causing the red mech to drop to his knees, Starscream's claws still embedded within him. He let out a pained grunt as he felt Starscream's servo switch to it's blaster mode, and yet another when he heard the blast, and felt the back of his spark-chamber explode from behind him.

With all the strength he could muster, Cliffjumper looked up at his killer, gazing into the piercing red optics, tilting his head. Was that…respect, that he saw in his killer's optics?

Without thinking, he felt himself nod towards the Decepticon commander, who in turn, nodded as well. Suddenly, Cliffjumper slowly slid backwards, before collapsing upon the ground, optics flickering.

"Arcee…." He said before his world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

There was complete silence among the Eradicons, as the red mech's spark signal went offline. Before any could speak, they witnessed Starscream slowly collapse upon the Sparring chamber floor.

"Quickly!" Shouted 5T-3V3. "We must get Commander Starscream to the infirmary!" Without hesitation, the Eradicons dispersed, making their way towards their fallen commander.

* * *

_The Nemesis  
__Somewhere over the Nevada Desert.  
__Present time._

Megatron watched through the control room as the Nemesis neared one of the planet's most lucrative Energon mines. It had been several Earth hours since he had arrived upon the Nemesis. He had been fully welcomed aboard the warship by his troops, each saluting as he passed by.

The Eradicons were present, unsurprisingly, the resident medic, Knock-out, a vain and pompous Red mech with orange accents, was present. Knock-out's partner, Breakdown, a hulking brute of a mech, with a blue color scheme, also with orange accents, was also there. Of course, Soundwave was present, bowing as his master passed. Surprisingly enough, his second in command, Starscream, was not present.

Megatron had been informed he was in the infirmary, recovering from a brutal beating at the hands of an Autobot, named Cliffjumper. The Autobot, was of course, terminated.

Megatron, however, was merely annoyed by the fact that an Autobot was even allowed to disgrace his warship's presence alive. It was no doubt because of Starscream's foolish "Score-to-settle". Megatron rolled his optics at the very thought of the subject. It was disgraceful to have an Autobot on the ship alive, unless of course, it was to be interrogated. But that clearly wasn't the case.

Starscream had gone and gotten himself injured, when the Autobot should've been killed on the spot, or tortured for information. However, the Autobot husk would prove useful to him, which is why he had asked Knock-out to perform a special task for him, regarding the Autobot's frame.

"Lord Megatron," spoke a voice from behind the Decepticon leader, "The lift is ready for you." Megatron nodded, then dismissed the Eradicon with a wave of his servo before making his way to the lift.

Once in the mine, Megatron stood upon an mine exit, gazing upon the working drones.

"Impressive." Muttered the Decepticon leader.

"As you can see, Lord Megatron," Rasped a voice from behind, interrupting Megatron's thoughts, "The drones have been working non-stop in you absence."

Megatron turned to face his addresser, who was none other than his Second-In-Command.

"Starscream." Grunted Megatron, whose lips parted into a sneer, "So nice of you to join us." The smaller mech, bowed.

"I apologize, master." He began, "I-"

"Was taking care of an old score?" Snapped the Decepticon leader, taking a threatening step towards his subordinate, who in turn took a step back, clutching his midsection. "I see you haven't fully recovered either."

"My lord," Began Starscream, "I was just honing my skills." Starscream looked to his leader, hoping his excuse had worked.

"Oh really?" Said Megatron, now looming over his Second. "Then perhaps you feel ready to challenge me?" Starscream stepped backwards again, bumping into the wall.

"N-n-no, Lord Megatron." Stammered Starscream. "I will never be prepared to challenge you, my master." Starscream then preformed a submissive bow.

"And don't you ever forget it!" Snapped Megatron, turning back towards the mine.

"As I was saying earlier," Began Starscream, limping to his leader's side. "The drones have been working non-stop in your absence, with lucrative results. YOU! Get me a sample!"

"Starscream!" Snapped Megatron. "Now that I have returned, _I_ will be giving the orders. Not _you._"

"Ah…" sighed Starscream, "As you wish, my lord. If I may ask my lord, where is the massive army you have no doubt procured in your long absence?"

Megatron smiled.

"We will have our army, have no fear." He said, turning towards the mine exit. "But in a different form."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Seeker.

"I shall resurrect our fallen troops." Grinned Megatron wickedly. "With this." Megatron opened a small compartment within his forearm, and pulled out a purple crystal.

"Is that what I think it is?" gasped Starscream.

"Dark Energon." Grinned Megatron.

"Master," began Starscream, "How will _that_ give us an army?"

"I will show you." Said Megatron turning towards his SIC. "Would you be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" The shocked look upon his second's facial plating told him that was a "no". Rolling his optics, Megatron placed his digits to his helm.

"Bring me the Autobot husk."

"What will you do with the sparkless husk?" Asked Starscream.

"You will see." Replied the large mech as two Eradicons brought the motionless frame of Cliffjumper, whose backside had been welded close. Megatron then took a step forward, breaking a small fraction of the crystal off.

"Now watch." He growled as he tossed the fragment into the Autobot's spark chamber. Within moments, the lifeless frame began to violently convulse, flailing it's limbs, before it finally rose, slouched in stature, helm tilted, and it's optics now glowing purple.

"Lord Megatron!" Shouted Starscream. "What in the pit, is _that_?!"

"A test subject." Grinned Megatron, stepping aside. "Would you like to handle this like a gladiator? Seeing as you already terminated him before."

"I think I would much rather allow that honor to you, my lord." Replied Starscream as the re-animated Cliffjumper charged. Megatron rolled his optics as he unsheathed his wrist blade, and with a quick swipe, he sliced the charging abomination in half, kicking it's upper torso deep into the mine.

Megatron sheathed his blade, then turned towards his second, a wicked grin upon his face.

"Any more questions?"

* * *

"Optimus!" Shouted Ratchet. "You're not going to believe this!" The medic then thrust his forearm gauntlet directly in front of his leader.

"This is a spark signal." Said the Autobot leader.

"Yes, it is. Optimus," said Ratchet, "It's Cliffjumper's!"

* * *

**And BOOM! Hope you guy's liked! Remember to leave a review for me, give me suggestions, etc. Anyhow, till next time**

**Cheers,  
Chayse-man**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's another for ya! Though i will say, i don't think this is my best yet, so stick with me if it's not that good. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Autobot Outpost Omega 1_

_Present_

"Cliffjumper, is alive?" asked Optimus, staring at his CMO with a look of shock and hope mixed together.

"It would appear as such." Replied Ratchet. "Optimus, what will we do?" The Autobot leader placed a servo to his chin, this was difficult. On one hand, a previously thought dead comrade was now alive, and in need of definite medical attention. On the other, it could be a Decepticon trap, and more lives could be lost in the fray.

After what seemed like an eternity, a feminine voice spoke up from behind the two mechs.

"I don't believe this…" The two mechs turned to see Arcee standing directly behind them, an angry look upon her facial plating. "Cliff is alive, and you are debating on whether or not we should save him?"

"Arcee," began Optimus.

"No, Optimus." Interrupted Arcee. "Cliff is alive, and we need to help him."

"Arcee." Spoke Ratchet in a stern tone. "This could very well be a trap, and more of us could be lost. We understand your feelings towards Cliffjumper are strong, and we all want to bring him back home safe and sound, but-"

"But what?" Snapped Arcee, stepping towards the duo. "Cliff would do the same for each and everyone of us. It's like you said Optimus, there isn't a whole lot of us left, and we all need to stick together. How can we just sit back and allow Cliff to die by the servos of a bunch of 'Cons? Is that what we're really going to do?"

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at one another. She had a point.

"Well there is a good sized Energon reading coming near his location…" Muttered Ratchet, gazing down at his monitor, then back up to Optimus. Optimus nodded, and turned to Arcee.

"Alert the others." He said firmly. "It's time to bring Cliffjumper home." Arcee gave a weak smile towards Optimus.

"Thank you, sir." Optimus nodded as the femme made her way to her comrade's quarters.

"What about us?" said a small voice from behind the giant mech. Optimus turned to see the human children standing upon the elevated platform behind him.

"Yeah, what about us?" Piped the young human female, Miko.

"You three shall remain here at the base with Ratchet." Replied the Autobot leader.

"Wait, what?!" Asked the CMO, turning from his monitor.

"The humans shall remain here at the base with you, old friend," Answered Optimus, "Under your keen optics." Ratchet let out a groan.

"Why can't we just send them home?"

"In the interest of their safety, Ratchet," spoke Optimus, "I will be sending an Autobot home with each of them. Since we will be away from the base, you will stay behind and keep a good watch over the children."

"Ughhh…" Groaned Ratchet, "Fine." With a huff, the CMO then turned back to his monitor, mumbling incoherently to himself. The sound of footfalls caught the attention of Optimus, who then turned to see the sight of his troops standing before him.

"So," began Arcee, "When do we leave?"

"Ratchet," Said Optimus, turning towards his CMO, "Open the ground bridge."

* * *

_Decepticon Energon Mine Delta  
Beneath The Nemesis_

Starscream watched as the two chunks of Autobot hurled towards the ground with increasing velocity.

"My lord," he asked, turning towards the silver mech beside him, "What was that?" The larger mech turned his helm towards his subordinate.

"That, Starscream," began Megatron, "Is the power of that the blood of Unicron possesses."

"It can reanimate the dead?"

"And so much more." Grinned the Decepticon leader wickedly. "This, Starscream, will give us our army. I have spent many cycles scouring the universe for any living remains of our army. I was a fool. I should've been looking for what was lying beneath the surface of Cybertron. And Earth."

"Earth?" Questioned Starscream.

"Many a Deca-Cycle ago," began Megatron, "I had sent a dozen squadrons of Decepticons upon this rock. Unfortunately, the warship they were traveling aboard had been shot down. There were no survivors."

"So you intend to resurrect an entire army of terminated Decepticons?" Asked Starscream with wide optics. "That seems a little-"

"A little what?" growled the Decepticon leader, glaring at his SIC.

"W-W-Well, they are deceased, yes?" asked Starscream, backing away from the mech towering over him. "I just feel that they served their time in life, and deserve their eternal rest." Starscream backed into the wall behind him, while Megatron brought his helm close to his, a sneer upon his facial plating.

"They have not served their time until _I_ say so," snarled Megatron, "They failed me all those deca-cycles ago, and now they must atone for that failure. They are empty husks, whose soul purpose will be to serve me. Do you understand?" The Decepticon SIC nodded, and the towering mech strode back to the ledge overlooking the mine.

"My lord!" Shouted an Eradicon as he sprinted towards the two mechs. "There has been a ground bridge signal spotted upon our radar not far from the entrance of the mine!" Megatron glanced at the Eradicon, then to Starscream, opening his derma to speak, when a sudden explosion caught his attention.

"The Autobots have infiltrated the mine," shouted a voice in the Eradicon's comm unit, "They're blowing through our-" The voice ceased.

"Starscream!" Snapped Megatron.

"Yes, my lord?" Answered the seeker.

"Blow the mine."

"What?"

"You heard me." Spoke the Decepticon leader, crossing his servos behind his back, strolling past his SIC.

"But the Energon-"

"I would much rather destroy the mine than allow it to fall into Autobot hands." Snapped the Decepticon leader. "If you wish to waste time defending one Energon deposit, be my guest. Now if you will excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend to." With that, the Decepticon leader made his way back to the lift.

"Commander?" Asked the still present Eradicon.

"Position our troops at the mouth of the mine," Ordered Starscream, placing two digits to the left side of his helm, "This is Commander Starscream, units 6T7-11 of the Elite Seeker Armada are ordered to the Energon mine, effective immediately." The Decepticon SIC gazed back at the present Eradicon, who was finishing with Starscream's orders through his comm unit.

"And you," he began, "Bring me an battlefield incinerator." The Eradicon nodded, and sprinted towards the lift. Starscream looked upwards, seeing five silver grey cybertronian jets land next to him, one stepping forward.

"Elite Seeker unit 6T7 reporting in, sir." Said the seeker with a bow. "We await your command, sir." Starscream turned back towards the mouth of the cave, a sneer upon his facial plating.

The Autobots weren't getting this mine without a fight.

* * *

_Decepticon Energon Mine Delta Entrance 1  
Twenty Earth Minutes later_

Arcee ducked behind cover as several blaster shots fired over her helm. She had to give the 'Cons credit, they sure knew how to mobilize. She gazed over the edge of her cover, seeing that the Eradicons had begun to charge their opponents. Big mistake.

With a smirk, Arcee gazed over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, stationed across from her, using an Energon drill as cover, then behind her. Optimus had taken cover behind the same rock formation as she did. Optimus looked down at Arcee, and nodded.

The four Autobots then leapt from their cover, catching the Eradicons by surprise, firing their blasters, dropping many, with few breaking through their volley of shots. The few remaining Eradicons didn't halt their charge, opting to attack the Autobots in close quarters combat. Another mistake.

Arcee leapt forward, spinning through the air, cracking the nearest Eradicon in the helm with her left ped, sending him crashing to the ground. She then leapt in the air, bringing her peds close to her frame, then kicking them out, crushing the Eradicon's helm. The next Eradicon charged toward her, but was stopped by a large mace as the Eradicon's helm was severed from it's frame.

Bulkhead laughed as three more Eradicons attacked him. He quickly swung his mace around. Two Eradicons ducked, while the third was caught and sent flying through the air, allowing Bumblebee to perform a backwards flip kick, severing the Eradicon's spinal strut.

The other two Eradicons were not quick enough, and Bulkhead smashed in the helm of one, while bludgeoning the other.

Two of the remaining Eradicons stopped in their tracks, aiming their blasters at Bumblebee, who quickly rolled out of the way as several shots whizzed past him. Propping himself up on one knee, Bumblebee switched his servos to blasters, firing and dropping the two Eradicons.

Optimus was ahead of his troops, battling four of the five remaining Eradicons, dispatching them with ease, the first with a blaster shot, the second with severing the Eradicons upper torso from his lower, and the final two by crushing their spark chambers. Once he had finished with his opponents, he turned back towards his troops. The final quickly changed into his vehicle mode, and sped off into the mine.

"Cliffjumper's signal is coming from deeper within the mine." He boomed. "Autobots, switch to maximum overdrive and follow that Decepticon!" With that, the Autobots switched to their vehicle modes, and sped deeper into the mine with increasing velocity, reaching an open area within minutes. They all transformed, and glanced around them. The Eradicon was nowhere to be seen. There was no Eradicons present at all.

"Optimus," spoke Arcee, "Where are the 'Cons?"

"I do not know." Replied the red and blue mech. Optimus gazed down at his gauntlet. "Cliffjumper is near. Let us proceed." The was a nod from each troop, as they all cautiously made their way through the open area of the mine, blasters at ready, when a chilling chuckle echoed throughout the mine.

"You Autobots are so predictable."

"Starscream!" Shouted Optimus, aiming his blaster high above him.

"Prime." Answered Starscream. "I suppose you are here for Cliffjumper?"

"You're damn right!" Snarled Arcee.

"Ah," chuckled the Decepticon SIC, "The lovely Arcee. How's the arm?"

"I could ask the same of you," snapped Arcee, "You lowly son of a glitch."

"Well that's not very ladylike of you," mused Starscream, "Now is it? Anyway, I do believe it would be in your best interest to turn back and leave."

"Not without Cliff!" Shouted Bulkhead. "Now come out here so I can smash in your facial plating!"

"I think you may want to reconsider." Was the reply.

"Why's that?" Asked Arcee, her optics full of hatred, but with a hint of worry.

"You won't like what you find." Said Starscream in a sing song voice. "It's really quite gruesome. I will say this though, you fools made a grave mistake in coming here." Suddenly, the silver seeker stepped out from behind his hiding spot, a large boulder, then leaning against it and crossing his arms.

"Starscream," warned Optimus, "Stand down and surrender, and I assure you we will show you mercy."

"You know what, Prime?" asked Starscream, turning his helm towards the Autobot leader. "You can take that supposed mercy, and shove it straight up you aft!"

"That's it!" Snapped Bulkhead, aiming his blaster at the seeker, and firing. To the surprise of the Autobots, Starscream stood still as the blast hit him. Even more surprising, his image quickly shimmered and disappeared.

"What the-?" Said Bulkhead as the Autobots hurriedly glanced around themselves.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance." Said the voice of Starscream, causing the Autobots to turn to see nothing there. Suddenly, Starscream's form shimmered into sight, as his cloak powered down.

"Nice trick." Growled Arcee, aiming her blaster at Starscream. "Now tell us where Cliff is."

"Oh fine. He's over there somewhere." Sighed Starscream. "You're going to die down here anyways." The Autobots stared at the Silver mech.

"What?" He asked. "Did you really think I was alone?" With that, five more cloaks powered down, revealing the grey seekers behind Starscream.

"Arcee," Began Optimus, "Go find Cliffjumper. We shall handle Starscream." Arcee nodded, and took off in the direction where Starscream had pointed, while the remaining Autobots adopted fighting stances. Starscream and his troops did the same.

"I am soooo going to enjoy this, Prime." Hissed Starscream, his claws scraping against one another. Starscream gazed at his troops. "Well, get them." The seekers then charged forward, two pairing off with Bumblebee and Bulkhead, the remaining three joined Starscream in attacking Optimus.

Bulkhead ducked an incoming roundhouse, and thrust his mace forward. To his surprise, the seeker side stepped the attack, grabbing the green mech's arm, thrusting his palm forward, connecting with the green mech's chin, staggering him.

Bulkhead looked at the seeker with confusion.

"We are not the typical Eradicon troop variant," Said the Seeker, "We are Starscream's Elite Seeker Armada." Bulkhead growled and charged again.

"Then this should be fun!"

* * *

Arcee sprinted through the mine, she could hear the sounds of a brutal fight behind her, part of her wished she could stay back and watch as Optimus put the hurt on Starscream, but she knew Cliffjumper needed her, so she pressed on.

Without warning, she tripped, crashing onto the ground.

"What the pit?" She muttered to herself. Rising to her peds, she turned and saw the culprit of her latest gravity check. A leg. A red leg.

"Cliff!" She shouted, grabbing a hold of his left ped and pulling. Within moments, she felt her lover come free from the rubble.

"Oh Cliff! Thank Primus you're ok-" Arcee stopped as she saw she had pulled a severed lower half of her lover free. "Oh Primus!" She whimpered.

Suddenly, she felt an iron grip upon her ped. Looking down, she let out a gasp of terror. It was the upper half of Cliffjumper. Only, it wasn't _her _Cliffjumper. His once azure optics, were now a sickly purple, and Energon dripped from his derma. Without warning, he let out a audio-receptor-shattering screech as he attempted to bite down upon her leg.

* * *

Starscream leaped into the air, swinging his right ped through air as Optimus ducked his leaping roundhouse and delivered a knee into one of Starscream's troops, sending the seeker stumbling backwards.

Starscream landed, crouching low to the ground, swinging his right leg in an arc, sweeping Optimus's legs out from beneath him. Optimus, however, quickly recovered, performing a backwards somersault, planting his peds into the ground, and pushing himself forward, spearing one of the grey seekers in half. The other two grey seekers aimed their blasters at the Autobot leader.

Optimus, grabbed one of the seekers by the blaster, and swung them into the second, which sent them crashing past Starscream, who in turn leapt forward, performing a superman-punch, which connected. It had little effect however, as Optimus quickly jumped back on the offensive, throwing a devastating left hook, sending Starscream reeling. Starscream, however, quickly recovered, and swung his right ped around, narrowly missing Optimus, who then performed a three punch combo consisting of a left hook, right jab, and an overhand left, all of which missed. Starscream and Optimus then began trading several unsuccessful blows with one another, until Starscream made a mistake, allowing Optimus to grab hold of his left wrist, then his left leg, and toss him across the mine. Before Starscream could recover, Optimus charged forward, landing a powerful right uppercut, staggering the Decepticon SIC. Optimus then performed a flying knee, following it up with a overhand left, then another right uppercut, sending Starscream soaring across the mine.

Starscream hit the hard ground with a grunt, and shakily rose to his peds, then aimed his missiles on Optimus.

"Say hello to Primus for me, Prime!" He snarled.

"You can do that yourself!" Shouted Optimus as he fired a shot from his blaster, nano-seconds before Starscream fired a missile. Optimus' blaster-shot hit Starscream's missile in mid-air, causing a massive explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, Optimus could see Starscream still standing. However, his left forearm now rested upon the earth a few feet from him. Starscream gazed at the nub where his arm once was attached, and let out a sharp wail of pain.

"Decepticons!" HE screeched. "Fall back!" With that, Starscream scooped up his arm, activated his thrusters, and took off. The remaining three seekers did so as well, the other two had perished at the hands of Optimus and Bumblebee. Bulkhead was about to finish off his opponent when it turned invisible and disappeared. Bumblebee had a tough time with his seeker, but managed to get the upper hand eventually, and put a blaster-shot through it's helm.

"Oh come on Screamer," Mocked Bulkhead, "Don't tell me you're leavin' without sayin' goodbye."

Starscream landed and hopped into the lift, his seekers following suit.

"Oh where are my manners?" sneered the Decepticon SIC as the lift began to elevate "What kind of host leaves without giving his guests a parting gift?" The silver seeker nodded to one of his subordinates, who handed him a small round object. Starscream then tossed the object off the lift, just as Arcee came sprinting towards the Autobots.

"Oh, the gang appears to all be here." Grinned Starscream sadistically.

"Optimus…I-He-Cliff…" Arcee wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into Optimus.

"What did you do to Cliff?!" Snarled Bulkhead.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you found." Smirked Starscream. "Enjoy the gift, Autobots. It's a real blast." With that, the lift reached the warship, and the frame of the lift followed suit.

Bumblebee moved close to the round object on the ground, gazing at it with a look of horror.

"_Optimus!"_ He beeped. _"It's a bomb!"_ Optimus quickly placed his digits to his helm.

"Ratchet, Ground Bridge, now!" Within moments, a swirling green vortex opened, and the Autobots rushed in, the portal closing just nano-seconds before the bomb blew.

* * *

_Autobot Outpost Omega 1_

It had been hours since the Autobots returned to base, and the feeling was one of sorrow. Arcee had told the group of what she saw, and how she was forced to terminate her lover before he could harm her. She then departed for her quarters, no one attempted to stop her.

Bumblebee had taken the young human Rafael home, and would stay to monitor his home, just as Bulkhead had done with the human female, Miko. The remaining human, Jack, stood upon the balcony, watching Ratchet work on the various monitors.

"So," he began, "How old are you guys?"

"What?" asked Ratchet dryly.

"I mean, you guys said you come from a planet a long ways away, right?"

"Yes." Answered the CMO.

"So I figure you guys gotta be like, centuries old, right?" The Autobot medic scoffed and chuckled.

"If I were only a couple centuries old," began the CMO, "I'd still be a sparkling. Or a what you call a baby."

"So, you're old?"

"In comparison to the average human lifespan, yes. Much, much, much, MUCH, older."

"So, like, what is your age equivalent to a standard human age then?" Asked Jack. The Autobot CMO took a moment, and gazed at Jack.

"If I were to guess," he began, turning back to his monitor, typing something into the monitor, "I would be in my late fifties, if I were a human."

"And Optimus?"

"Mid to late forties."

"What about everyone else?"

"Arcee would be in her mid to late twenties, Bumblebee, his early twenties, and Bulkhead would be in his late twenties." Replied Ratchet.

"So really," began Jack, "You're not that old."

"No," answered Ratchet gruffly, "I am not." Before Jack could speak again, loud footfalls grabbed Ratchet's attention.

"Optimus." Greeted the CMO, to which Optimus answered with a nod. "How is Arcee."

"Arcee is going through a very troubling experience. It is best that we leave her be for the time being. Jack, I shall transport you home." With that, Optimus quickly transformed, and Jack hopped down the stairs, climbing into the passenger seat of the Semi.

"Ratchet, I will not be returning tonight."

"Understood, Optimus." With that, the sound of air decompressing echoed through the base as Optimus made his way through the long tunnel entrance, then out the door.

"Optimus?" Asked Jack as the duo entered the highway.

"Yes?"

"What happened out there? If I may ask."

"Something terrible, Jack."

* * *

_The Nemesis  
Six Earth Hours later_

Starscream made his way into the science lab, rubbing the joint where his forearm connected to his elbow. He had recently gotten it re-attached, but it still felt numb.

"That's the second damn time I've had a fragging arm blown off." He muttered to himself, entering the lab where his leader stood before him.

"Starscream," greeted the Decepticon leader, "I was just thinking about your futile effort to save the mine." The Decepticon leader glanced at his SIC with a look of disdain, before turning back to the large tube in front of him. Starscream remained silent. Not only had he failed to save the mine, or terminate the Autobots, he had lost two of his Armada, and had suffered further humiliation by having his arm blown off. There was nothing good to report, so instead he pointed towards the tube in front of his leader.

"A second Crystal, my lord?"

"Yes. I have procured only a few, but enough to build my army."

"Interesting." Spoke the SIC, stepping towards the tube. "If I may be so bold, master, why is it not locked away for safe keeping?"

"I'm pondering it's affects on a live specimen." Replied the Decepticon leader dryly. Suddenly, the Decepticon leader tore open the tube, grabbing the crystal. "I wonder." He then extended his arms, digits wrapped tightly around the crystal.

"Wait! Master, you don't know it's affects!" Shrieked Starscream as his master thrust the crystal into his spark chamber, then dropped to his knees. Starscream stepped toward his leader. "Master, are you alright?"

The Decepticon leader's optics flashed open, now a vibrant purple, and his derma pulled into a wicked grin.

"Never better, Starscream." He answered, "Never better."

* * *

**Hiya! So? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Lemme know in the form of a review or a PM, anyways,**

**Cheers, Chayse-man**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Heya Guy! Been awhile, I know. But i have been super busy with work and school, and haven't had much time to write. I wanna thank all of you guys for stickin with me here. Also, i would like to know if there is anyone among my readers who like to be my Beta reader. It has come to my attention that my chapters seem rushed, and a lil sketchy. If anyone is interested, just pm me, and we'll talk more then. Till then, enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

_The Nemesis  
22:50 Earth Time_

"Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream, taking a tentative step towards his leader, who was currently kneeling.

"So much power…" muttered the Decepticon leader, rising to his peds. "So much…."

"Master?" asked Starscream, taking another step closer to his leader, who then turned towards him, revealing his newly acquired purple optics.

"Starscream." Replied the Decepticon leader with a huff. "I have an errand to run, the ship is in your servos until I return."

"As you wish, my lord." Replied a nervous Starscream with a bow as the large mech strode past him.

"Commander?" Asked an Eradicon, who had recently entered the chamber.

"Speak." Ordered Starscream to the Eradicon.

"Soundwave sent me to inform you he has discovered an encrypted message, and would like you to be present when he decodes it."

"Very well." Nodded Starscream, who strode past the Eradicon, making his way to the bridge.

* * *

"Soundwave." Spoke Starscream as he entered the bridge of the Nemesis, servos folded behind his back. "What have you discovered?" The Decepticon Communications Officer turned to the console behind him, digits working as an image popped up on the screen. It was an image of a mech, with a light green color scheme, a large cone shaped helm, crimson optics, and a smug grin that made Starscream's inside churn with hatred. He knew this mech.

"Thrust…" Seethed Starscream through clinched denta. As if on cue, the mech's nauseatingly smug voice pierced Starscream's audio receptors.

"My dearest lord Megatron, it is my _great_ displeasure to inform you that the base on Tygress-4 has been lost to Autobot clutches, though it was no fault of mine, but your mighty Second in Command's supposed '_Elite', _Seeker Armada." Starscream smashed his fist upon the console, eye's blazing with anger.

"How dare he!" He snarled. "That lowly sack of pit scum! MY armada is more than capable of handling any pathetic excuse of an Autobot stationed on Tygress-4!" Starscream soon felt the gaze of the Decepticon Communications Officer, and with an exhale, he gazed back at Soundwave, and nodded. This message wasn't over yet.

"I am also terribly sorry to inform you of the death of all Decepticons stationed upon the outpost. However," Continued the recording. "There is good news as well. Before I was _forced _to leave my troops behind, I was able to purge any crippling data to our cause. Even better, I managed to collect quite a bit of data against the Autobots. I'm _sure_ that you'll want to see it. I am within the solar system of the planet of your present destination. I shall be arriving shortly. Thrust out."

Starscream stared at the monitor, unable to procure a sentence, clenching his fists in fury. He turned to Soundwave, but before he could utter a word, an alarm blared, and the ship's radar flashed to the screen, revealing a nearing blip.

"Fantastic…" muttered Starscream. "He's here. I shall take a squad and intercept him upon the deck." Soundwave nodded, and turned back to his terminal as Starscream made his way out of the bridge, and towards the ship deck.

* * *

5T-3V3 ducked an incoming left hook, and thrust his upwards, connecting with his Eradicon opponent's helm, dropping him. It was one of the few moments the Eradicons had to themselves, and many had taken to resting in their berths or refueling. Some of them, however, had taken this time to hone their marital prowess in the Eradicon Sparring chambers.

It was much like the Sparring chamber that had earlier hosted the Starscream-Cliffjumper smack down, except it was much smaller, and not as well maintained. Most Eradicons did not care for cleaning, so they would often leave whatever Energon that was spilt, right where it was spilt. Making many stains upon the floors and walls. The chamber was restricted for Eradicon use only. Even the Elite Seeker Armada were allowed to train in the nicer Sparring chamber, but Eradicons were only allowed in if they were ordered to. This was because many high ranking Decepticons saw Eradicons as the lowest on the Decepticon military pyramid. It was mostly because they were all manufactured within the ship itself, or upon Cybertron. But it was also because they were expendable, since the Nemesis, and any other Decepticon outpost for that matter, was stocked with enough Eradicon Protoforms to supply Megatron with a massive army.

5T-3V3 often was upon the receiving end of many Decepticon insults, such as "factory slime", "mindless scrap of heap", and many more. It just made him more determined to ascend the ranks of the Decepticons, which is why he spent all of his free time in the Sparring Chamber. His determination didn't leave him without enemies, however. Many of his fellow Eradicons saw his as a burden, or a delusional fool. No Eradicon had ever become anything more than an Eradicon. A fact they were quick to remind him of. This would often lead to physical disputes, of which many would place bets upon the winners. A practice Starscream had quickly put to an end.

5T-3V3 looked down at his fallen opponent, offering his servo to help him to his peds. The downed Eradicon rudely smacked aside 5T-3V3's servo, shakily rising to it's peds. 5T-3V3 shrugged and slowly made his way towards the exit.

"Hey! Scrap-head!" Yelled an Eradicon from behind him. 5T-3V3 turned his helm towards his insulter. "You think you're hot scrap because you won an easy fight?"

"Better than you." Snapped 5T-3V3.

"You won't feel so high and mighty once we kick your sorry aft!" Shouted the Eradicon as two more took places next to him. 5T-3V3 adopted a fighting stance, while his opponents did the same. For the next few moments, time stood still as the four Eradicon's each thought out their next moves. Suddenly, 5T-3V3 took off at an amazing speed, closing the gap between him and his opponents within moments. Caught off guard, the center Eradicon was helpless to defend himself against 5T-3V3's overhand right, cracking him across the left side of his helm. 5T-3V3 followed it up by once again using his right servo, this time to back-hand the center Eradicon across the helm, sending him to the ground.

The other two Eradicons, having snapped out of their shock, attacked 5T-3V3, the one on the left throwing a left jab, the one on the right, a right hook. 5T-3V3 quickly ducked the attacks, grabbing both Eradicon's by their wrists, lifting them up and leaping, pulling his peds close to him, then sending them speeding towards his opponents chest plates, sending them crashing into the wall behind them. 5T-3V3, however, landed upon the ground with a thud, then preformed a backwards somersault to his feet.

The center Eradicon, now recovered, charged, tackling 5T-3V3 to the ground. 5T-3V3, using his wits, placed his peds upon his attackers chest plating. Then, using their backwards momentum, kicked his peds out, sending his attacker flying through the air. 5T-3V3 slowly strode over to his downed opponent, kneeling down and placing his knee-joint upon his chest.

"Do you yield?" He asked in a firm tone. His opponent struggled in vain to get free, but shortly stopped and looked upon 5T-3V3.

"Yes…" He whispered.

"Yes, what?" Asked 5T-3V3 in a demeaning tone.

"I yield…" muttered the Eradicon.

"Good." Huffed 5T-3V3, rising to his peds and walking away. The downed Eradicon, with a look of hate, raised his arm, converting it to blaster mode.

"I'll show you yield!" He hissed as his blaster whirred, aiming directly at 5T-3V3's helm, a sound of a blaster shot, and a pained wail following after.

* * *

Starscream stormed through the hallways of the Nemesis, fuming at the impending arrival of Thrust, a mech who was more cowardly and lecherous than any other mech in existence. Starscream was hesitant to even consider him a "mech", feeling a much nastier term would suffice. He clenched his servos as he muttered something under his breath in Seeker-cant, before a muffled crash caused him to stop in his tracks.

"What in the pit?" he muttered to himself. Growling, Starscream then made his way to the source of the commotion, finally stopping at the doors of the Eradicon sparring chamber.

_ "Fragging figures."_ He thought bitterly as the doors slid open. The scene before him was a fierce battle between four Eradicons, a three-on-one fight. Starscream thought of intervening, but saw the solo Eradicon was holding his own. It was quite impressive. This Eradicon was tossing his opponents aside like they were nothing. Starscream had to fight the urge to smirk upon seeing the Eradicon finish off the last of his opponents.

"Do you yield?" asked the Eradicon as he kneeled over his fallen foe. Starscream couldn't hear, but he could tell the Eradicon had said something very quietly.

"Yes, what?" asked the Eradicon, digging his knee joint into the downed Eradicon's chest plating, a stern tone in his voice.

"I yield…"

"Good." Muttered the victorious Eradicon, standing and leaving his fallen opponent behind him, making his way towards a self repair booth.

"I'll show you yield!" Hissed the downed Eradicon, raising his blaster. The victorious Eradicon heard the tell-tale whir, then the sound of a blaster firing. To his surprise, he felt no pain. He felt nothing. The sound of a pained wail caused him to turn.

"MY ARM!" Screamed the downed Eradicon. Surprised, the victorious Eradicon turned his helm to see Starscream, blaster raised and smoking.

"Let this be a warning to all of you." Growled Starscream. "I will not tolerate such an un-honorable act of cowardice. From ANYONE." Starscream converted his blaster back to his servo, folded both his servos behind his back, before nodding to the victorious Eradicon.

"You." He said sternly. "With me." The Eradicon nodded, and followed suit. For the next few moments, neither said anything. Starscream finally broke the silence.

"That was quite impressive," began Starscream, optics still looking forward, "How you handled yourself in there. A three-on-one fight is usually one sided, but not in the solo warriors favor. Usually." The Eradicon turned his helm to his commander in shock.

"T-t-thank you, Commander!" Sputtered the Eradicon.

"But," began Starscream again, "Your fighting style is very sloppy. You rely on mostly on brute force, and what speed I saw in you may have been exemplary for an Eradicon, but if you attempting such a feat on an Autobot, you would've been shredded instantly. You require more finesse."

The Eradicon looked at his peds, not sure what to make of his Commanders words. To be offended, or honored, were the choices. He didn't get much time to think on it, when suddenly the flight deck doors slid open. In his stupor, 5T-3V3 didn't notice he and Starscream had made their way there.

"What are we doing here, sir?" asked the Eradicon.

"Awaiting an arrival." Deadpanned Starscream, looking to the skies.

"I see." Said the Eradicon, gazing at the ground, before turning his helm back towards Starscream. "Commander?" Starscream slightly turned his helm towards the Eradicon, expecting him to ask who they were waiting for.

"If I may be so bold to ask…" began the Eradicon.

_ "Here it comes."_ Thought Starscream.

"Would it be okay, if I asked you for combat advice? Maybe even training?"

Starscream turned fully towards the Eradicon, optics wide. This was an odd question.

"I already gave you advice…" Said Starscream, unsure of what to say next.

"I mean, more in depth." Answered the Eradicon. "I want to be the best, and it's hard to do so when most of the sparring partners I have don't last very long. I want a challenge." The seeker stared at the drone, unsure of what to say. Before he could find the right words, he spied a rapidly moving object, moving towards the flight deck.

Soon, the ship was hovering above the deck, and a hiss was heard as it's landing gears extended from it's bottom, then lowering itself upon the deck. Soon, the ships systems powered down, and the hiss of the door was heard as it lowered. Within moments, a tall, scrawny, green colored, cone-headed mech stepped from the ship.

"Ah, the great Commander Starscream!" Greeted the mech. "So nice to see you."

"Thrust." Seethed Starscream, clenching his servos and grinding his denta together.

"And here I was beginning to think I wouldn't be getting a welcome party." Chuckled Thrust, motioning to both Starscream and 5T-3V3. "Even if it is, somewhat….lackluster…"

_ "You should be lucky that I don't rip your spark out right now…"_ Thought Starscream bitterly.

"What's with the _drone_?" asked Thrust with a tone of disgust.

"He was accompanying me to meet you." Growled Starscream. "In case you weren't really some Autobot trick."

"Please." Groaned Thrust, "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Growled Starscream. "You have before, and you will most certainly do so again."

"You wound me." Replied Thrust with sarcasm.

"No, not yet." Warned Starscream, stepping towards the mech, who backed up in fear. "But if you give me good enough incentive, I WILL."

"How could I possibly give you good enough incentive? I'm on your side, for Primus sake!" Whimpered Thrust, backed up completely against his ship.

"Trust me." Snarled Starscream. "I can think of good enough incentive right now-"

"Why have you come here?" asked 5T-3V3, interrupting Starscream.

"I have Intel!" Whimpered the trembling mech. "GOOD Intel! I swear it!" Starscream glared at Thrust, before growling and storming off.

"Well…" Murmured Thrust. "Aren't you going to guide me to Megatron?"

"Megatron is not here at the moment." Said 5T-3V3. "But I can lead you to Soundwave."

"Good. It'll be nice to see someone with the ability to think rationally." The Eradicon said nothing as he led the Decepticon officer through the halls of the nemesis, hoping that through all that was just witnessed, Starscream was considering his request.

* * *

After Optimus had dropped him off late last night, he had left to park across the street, so as to keep an eye on the human teen. However, when Jack woke up the next morning, Optimus was gone, but a small blue and pink motorcycle sat in his place.

"Where's Optimus?" He asked awkwardly, hoping the bike was who he thought it was.

"Back at base." Was the reply. "He sent me here late last night. He was recalled to the base for something important. Now hop on."

"I don't have my helmet."

"Hurry up." Jack nodded, and sprinted inside, grabbed his helmet, and was prepared to leave. But a note on the fridge caught him off guard.

_ "Jack,  
I had to leave early. I won't be home tonight, but you had better. I left the number of your favorite pizza place on the table, so that's dinner tonight. Behave. I will see you tomorrow. I love you,_

_ Mom."_

Jack sighed, tossed the note aside, and ran outside, placing his helmet upon his head and hopping aboard the bike. Without warning, the bike sped off, and Jack was nearly thrown off.

"Hey!" Yelled Jack. "Be careful!"

"I don't have the time for careful. You either hold on, or fall off." Was the reply.

"Oh great…" mumbled Jack.

Within minutes, Jack and the bike had arrived at base, and as soon as Jack had stepped off the bike, it quickly transformed into the blue feminine cybertronian Jack had met previously.

"Hey, um, Arcee, was it?" Said Jack.

"Yeah?" replied Arcee impatiently.

"Optimus told me about what happened." Began Jack. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss. I know it really hurts."

"What do you know about loss?" snapped Arcee bitterly.

"Hey," began Jack. "My life isn't exactly all peaches and roses either, I have issues too."

"Please." Huffed Arcee. "I'm pretty sure girl troubles don't count for slag when it comes to personal loss."

"I never said they did!" Said Jack angrily. "And I'm pretty sure my _'Girl Problems' _didn't start till you came around."

"Whatever." Snapped Arcee as she stormed past Optimus, who turned his helm towards her with a look of concern.

"She's a real piece of work." Snapped Jack. "You know that?"

"I understand your frustration, Jack." Began Optimus, turning to see Jack tossing his helmet aside and plopping down upon a stack of crates. "But you must understand the loss and hurt Arcee us going through. To lose someone that special, would be enough to kill some cybertronians. It is best we just let Arcee cope in her own way." Jack nodded.

"Optimus." Spoke Ratchet from behind the Autobot leader, who turned and faced the Autobot CMO. "I discovered a energy signal in the dessert, dozen kliks from here."

"Oh?" spoke Optimus.

"I believe it to be an old war graveyard." Optimus' facial plating became much more stern.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir. I think it is in out best interest to investigate immediately." Optimus nodded.

"Then ready the ground bridge. You and I shall go together."

"You're kidding right?" asked Arcee, who now stood behind the two mechs.

"Excuse me?" asked Optimus.

"He hasn't seen any field action since we were last on Cybertron." Stated Arcee.

"My pistons may be slightly rusted," began Ratchet, "But my audio receptors are as sharp as ever!"

"No offense, Ratchet," began Arcee, "But either me, Bee, or Bulk should be going."

"No." Stated Optimus Sternly.

"What?" asked Arcee, puzzled.

"I need the three of you here to watch over our human allies." Replied Optimus.

"You can't be serious?!" Snapped Arcee.

"I am." Replied Optimus.

"But, but,-"

"Enough." Spoke Prime with a dismissive wave of his servo. "Ratchet and I will be departing immediately. Understood?"

"But I-"

"Understood?" Arcee bit her lower derma.

"Fine." She said with a growl.

"Good. Ratchet." Began Optimus, nodding towards his CMO, who then pulled the switch for the ground bridge, and the two quickly departed, leaving Arcee behind with Jack.

"This is some major pitslag…" muttered Arcee as she stormed off.

* * *

Starscream stomped his way into the Nemesis Command center, several Eradicons practically leaping out of his way.

"Soundwave." He growled. "What have you called me here for?" The speechless mech gestured towards a large monitor, with a picture of a human.

"A human?" Growled Starscream. Soundwave pressed a button, and the human's voice rang through out the command center.

"This is Agent Fowler," began the recording, "I have just left the spire, and am returning to base."

"Acknowledged, Agent Fowler." The recording then cut short.

"Hmm…the 'Spire'…" Murmured Starscream, before looking up to the monitor. "The Autobot base…this human knows it's location!" Soundwave nodded.

"Soundwave," began Starscream, "Fetch me, this human." Soundwave nodded once more, and his chest plate instantly detached, Lazerbeak, as he called it, and flew away. The sound of doors opening caused Starscream to turn and gaze upon Thrust following the Eradicon from earlier.

"Make sure he is brought to me, alive." Said Starscream sternly, before storming past the Eradicon, and thrusting his shoulder into Thrust's chest plating, knocking him off his peds. "Oops."

* * *

Agent Fowler sat within the cock-pit of his helicopter, maneuvering his way through the narrow dessert canyon walls.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched whirring noise.

"What in the Sam-hell is that?" he asked, looking at his radar, noticing a small blip getting closer and closer to him. Within moments, he saw a green blast of energy zoom past him.

"Oh no, not today!" Snapped Fowler as he banked left, narrowly missing another shot, then right, then left again.

"HA!" Laughed Fowler. "Can't hit a moving target, can ya Skippy?" As if to answer, the helicopter suddenly shook violently, as all the systems shut down.

"What in the hell?" shouted Fowler, "An EMP?" Fowler cast his gaze forward, noticing the ground was getting closer. Fowler let out a shout as his chopper hit the ground, and slid across the ground, stopping moments after his crash.

"That wasn't so bad…." murmured Fowler weakly before he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

Fowler awoke with a killer headache. He felt as if he was floating. Without thinking, he looked at his feet, and instantly awoke fully. He was dangling above the ground in a dimly lit room, strung up by his wrists. His head hurt like crazy, and he soon felt the trickle of blood down his forehead.

"I see you have awoken." Rasped a voice from the shadows.

"What?" asked Fowler.

"Careful, don't think too hard." Rasped the voice again, "You might hurt yourself. You took a nasty fall. I'd say you're going to be out of commission for a while. If you don't cooperate, however, you will be out _indefinitely._"

"What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Demanded Fowler, who was answered by an evil chuckle, and heavy footfalls.

"If you say so…" said the voice as a tall, silver, mech with a red crest stepped from the shadows.

"A Con?!" Snapped Fowler.

"Not just any 'Con'," chuckled the cybertronian.

"Who are you?"

"My name, Agent William Fowler," began the mech, "Is Starscream. I suggest you remember it. You and I are about to become very acquainted."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Yay, nay? Lemme know! Till then, **

**Cheers,  
Chayse-man**

**PS: Like i said, if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, lemme know, also, to those who read my other fics, i currently plan to finish the darkness rising arc of TFP, then the first act of My father's Footsteps, then a little work on a couple fictionpress ideas of mine, then repeat the process.**


End file.
